LoliRock
LoliRock is a French animated television series developed by Marathon Studios, produced by Jean Louis Vandestoc and written by Madellaine Paxson. Made in partnership with France Télévisions, it was displayed on Disney Channel France. The show premiered on November 2014. Plot The show is set in two places: Earth and a magical kingdom, the latter currently controlled by the evil ruler Gramorr. In the past, the kingdom was ruled by a king and queen, who are revealed to be the parents of the protagonist, but they lost the throne when Gramorr betrayed them. The Oracle Gems, previously located in the queen's crown, which protected her, were scattered across Earth so that Gramorr would not access their power. Gramorr is now searching for them to seize control of the oracle gems. The main character, Iris, is the princess and rightful heir of Ephedia, who was sent to Earth by the queen to keep her safe until she could use her powers to defeat Gramorr, and adopted by her Aunt Ellen. A few years after the conquest, Iris is already a dreamy high school girl with a beautiful voice. Iris' life changes dramatically when she discovers that a new girl group, Lolirock, is looking for a singer. After Nat suggests that she audition, she decides to go. As soon as she starts singing, she is surrounded by the glow of powerful magical lights. Little did she know that the stars of LoliRock, Talia and Auriana, were searching for the ultimate princess who was missing for the group, which came to be Iris herself. She then joins the group as a vocalist, and discovers that she is princess of a kingdom called Ephedia. Besides being busy touring, they also have to save the world from the forces of the evil Gramorr, gather the Oracle Gems before he does, and restore the kingdom to its rightful rulers. Production The animated series is about 26 minutes long per episode, produced by Marathon, in partnership with France Télévisions and Disney Channel France. Focused on children 6 to 12 years, it follows the adventures of Iris, a teenage girl who must divide her time between gigs with her rock band and her life as a princess from a faraway kingdom. The music promises to be the main focus of the show, who should win a big investment, and become the key in the Marathon Media strategy. As part of the marketing plan, the animation has five animated videos posted on social media and YouTube, before the TV debut. In addition, bands LoliRock was launched in all major regions of France, and later in other countries where the show should win major. The series is written by Madellaine Paxson, who worked on famous animation as Lilo & Stitch, The Legend of Tarzan, and Kim Possible. The series will have a cost of 22 million for its production. 9 Patricia Wilde, senior vice president of Zodiak Kids Consumer Products said that the show will stand out by showing its premise from the beginning, unlike the series Totally Spies, who did not. She also said that at the beginning, the production thought about making a live-action series, most gave up the idea that he considered the market of cartoons was better for girls today. Characters LoliRock *'Iris': Iris is the main character of the show, and the lead singer of Lolirock. She was adopted by Aunt Ellen as a young child. A dreamer, she loves to sing, and one day, she discovers that a new girl group called Lolirock was looking for a singer. The reality, however, is that the band was really seeking Iris, who, unbeknownst to her, is the long-lost princess of Ephedia, a distant planet where her mother and father were overthrown by the evil Gramarr. Her theme is pink hearts. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans. *'Auriana': Auriana is the princess of Volta and a member of Lolirock. She teamed up with Talia to form Lolirock, and search for Iris in order to train her powers. Her theme is orange crescent moons. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *'Talia': Talia is the princess of Xeris and a member of Lolirock. She teamed up with Auriana to form Lolirock, and search for Iris in order to train her powers. Her theme is blue diamonds. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Villains *'Gramorr': Gramorr, is the main antagonist of the series. He seeks to get the Oracle Gems for gain of ultimate power. He was also responsible for imprisoning the parents of Iris, who were king and queen of Ephedia before he took over. He sent his minions, the twins Mephisto and Praxina to prevent Lolirock from getting the gems before him. He is voiced by Mackenzie Gray. *'Mephisto': Mephisto is the younger twin brother of Praxina, and one of the antagonists in LoliRock. With his sister he fights against Iris, Auriana and Talia. He is more bumbling and incompetent than his sister. His magic gem is green. He is voiced by Vincent Tong in English. *'Praxina': Praxina is the twin sister of Mephisto, and is one of the antagonists in LoliRock. Together, they fight against Iris, Auriana and Talia. Her magic gem color is bright red. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan in English. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 - To Find a Princess *Episode 2 - Flower Power *Episode 3 - Be Mine *Episode 4 - The Birthday *Episode 5 - Sing for Me *Episode 6 - Xeris *Episode 7 - Sirens *Episode 8 - Talia and Kyle Sitting in a Tree *Episode 9 - A Promise is a Promise *Episode 10 - Lucky Star *Episode 11 - Step Right Up *Episode 12 - No Thanks for the Memories *Episode 13 - Batty *Episode 14 - Castle in the Sand *Episode 15 - Stitches *Episode 16 - Camp Princess *Episode 17 - Heavy Metal *Episode 18 - Legend of Lake Agnes *Episode 19 - Shanila Surprise *Episode 20 - Raffle Baffle *Episode 21 - Dance Craze *Episode 22 - The Haunting *Episode 23 - Spellbound *Episode 24 - Smart *Episode 25 - Home Part I *Episode 26 - Home Part II Season 2 *Episode 1 - Musical Magical Tour *Episode 2 - If You Can't Beat'em *Episode 3 - Puppylove *Episode 4 - Super Cute Kitten *Episode 5 - Wicked Red *Episode 6 - Blurred Vision *Episode 7 - Princess Brenda Part I *Episode 8 - Princess Brenda Part II *Episode 9 - Cute as a Doll *Episode 10 - Amaru-niverse *Episode 11 - REX *Episode 12 - Lost in the Shadows *Episode 13 - I Want My LTV *Episode 14 - Desert Heat *Episode 15 - The Ruby of the Orient *Episode 16 - Loli-Lime Sublime *Episode 17 - Truth Be Told *Episode 18 - Dancing Shoes *Episode 19 - Amateur Hour *Episode 20 - Strawberry Fields for Never *Episode 21 - Stop in the Name of Lev Part I *Episode 22 - Stop in the Name of Lev Part II *Episode 23 - Statue Game *Episode 24 - Forget You! *Episode 25 - Crowning Glory Part I *Episode 26 - Crowning Glory Part II External links *Official website (in French) *Official production website at Tumblr *[http://www.zodiakkids.com/portfolio/lolirock/ LoliRock] profile at Zodiak Kids Category:Animated television series Category:LoliRock Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Non-Disney Category:2010s television series